


Your Favorite Older Sister

by HC247



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC247/pseuds/HC247
Summary: Alexander has done a bad thing. Angelica has a few words for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I thought up after listening to Congratulations. Slightly cracky, but I tried to keep it true to the essence of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it and, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!

Alexander Hamilton was, by no means, a fearful man.

He had faced the atrocities of war and the horror of combat, written financial system into existence, and sparred furiously with any man who dared to question his brilliance. One small woman should certainly not cause fear and trepidation to course through his veins.

Unless that 'one small woman' was Angelica Schuylar Church.

His sister-in-law had arrived at his home the previous day, unannounced and seething. Alexander had the unfortunate experience of crossing paths with her as he was making his way to the office, his permanent residence since the Reynolds affair had scandalized the City. His eyes had immediately gone to the floor in shame but any hope of escaping unscathed quickly died when Angelica had planted herself directly between him and the door.

When he did chance a glance, he was speared with such a glare that he swore, if she possessed such abilities, would melt him into the floor where he stood. Braving a step forward, he mumbled something that vaguely resembled "excuse me" as he attempted to brush past her. A hand clenched his arm in a vice-grip and Alexander's head whipped up to the blazing brown eyes of the woman he had harbored a special affection for decades.

"You are a fool, Alexander." she bit out.

Too stunned to reply, he could only gape after her as she released him and stalked into the house, no doubt in search of her heartbroken sister. Eliza's face swam before him and swallowed hard. Dear God, I can't lose her. I can't

He could only pray that Eliza would forgive him someday. He wouldn't stop trying, even if it killed him. Ironically, he mused that it just might- unless Angelica accomplished that task first.

Unlocking the door to his office, he released the long breath he never realized he had been holding. Perhaps it was for the best that Eliza had banished him here. She needed time. And space.

Perhaps he did too. Time to think and heal from the guilt that plagued him. His office had become a sanctuary, a quiet place to busy himself until Eliza was ready, he prayed she would be, and and escape from the constant whispers and stares.

And even from Angelica. He doubted she would ever venture to scold him here.

Retrieving the post, Alexander made himself comfortable at his desk as he sorted through the envelopes. Nothing spectacular: a few bills, a response letter from opposing counsel, and even a couple of retainers.

Until he came to the last item. A simple piece of plain paper, unsigned, but he immediately recognized Angelica's angry strokes.

**The only condition given to you by my Father regarding your wish to marry my sister was to be true to her.**

**You had one job, Alexander.**

**Sleep with one eye open.**

Swallowing hard, Alexander's eyes immediately were drawn to the door of his office as he placed the note aside and tapped his finger listlessly on the desk.

Maybe putting one more lock on wasn't such a terrible idea, after all.


End file.
